How it should've ended
by Hawk5
Summary: This is my story about how X-Files should've been ENJOY!


How it should've ended

How it should've ended.

This story is about the last episode of X-Files (which I thought had a bad ending) and so I'm writing a fic on what should've happened on X-Files.

Moronica I mean Monica and Scully were driving on their way to this deserted resort where no had been and Scully started talking to Monica.

"So where is it that were driving?" said Scully who was very pregnant and not feeling to good because she had a baby inside of her and was kicking her.

"Well Scully were driving to lemonade hot springs. It's an old resort everyone had left once the springs dried up." Said Monica

"Well why cant we just find some place closer. I mean there's bound to be more of these things. So why don't we just stop somewhere closer and have the baby there?" said Scully who was still in pain because the baby felt like it was playing on a tramp.

"Well Scully we have to go somewhere more safe that they wont find us."

"But why their gonna find us anyway?" And so this argument continued for quite a long time. Until they finally got to the springs.

"So where is it that I'm gonna get this little thing out of me?" said Scully who bye now wanted to just lye down somewhere and take a nap. But the baby wasn't gonna let her do that too soon.

"Well I dunno I'll go check out all the houses to see where the best place would be." Said Monica as she walked off leaving Scully alone in the middle of the resort. And she said "Well maybe if these damn things would stop following me I could have my kid in my apartment. With Mulder or Dogget there with a hand to crush I mean hold." But alas this was only a dream and wouldn't happen because they were after her and would not stop until that baby was dead. The thought of her baby being taken away or killed made her shudder. And she put it out of her mind as soon as she could. And after she had Monica called and said she had found somewhere.

As Scully entered the room that Monica had beckoned her to come in. As she entered the dark room it was dusty and had no lights no water and no clean places.

"Well wont this be just a great place to have the baby." Said Scully

And the Monica replied "Actually it will it should be good once I fix it up a bit. Just go outside and wait for a while I'll have it done soon." And she almost pushed Scully out of the house. And at that time a truck had pulled in, it was a ranger.

And Scully thought to herself 'Why would a ranger be clear out here?' so she pulled out her fun which she had handy. And aimed at the car and fired at the wheels. Hitting all four and making the car come to a full stop. The ranger got out of the car it was a woman about 35 maybe 37 she came out of the car screaming. "Why the hell did ya do that for?"

"Hey I'm gonna be asking questions O.K?" said Scully and the ranger backed down and waited for Scully to again speak. "Now I want to see the back of your neck." Said Scully as she reached her hand out to the Rangers neck.

"Why?" asked the ranger sounding confused.

Then Scully was about to feel her neck when…

"SCULLY!" said Monica from the house

"Yes?" asked Scully sounding hopeful that Monica had done something useful in her life for once.

"COME HERE." She yelled back.

"Ok hold on." And Scully turned to the ranger who looked down at her stomach and said

"Oh so your having a baby."

"Yes I am" said Scully who was now walking towards the house.

"Well this place is run down I'll give ya all the help I got." And so Scully entered into the house where she found it had been fixed up a little better. It was now a well-lit room without so much dust and dirt. Still no water but she had found a pump outside. And so Scully laid down on one of the beds and rested her eyes. But after about 5 minutes of rest the baby kicked. And she was now going to have her baby right now.

"MONICA!" she yelled because Moronica had left her inside the house with the ranger to get some more water. And Monica saw the man who had been after Scully before. But she wasn't as quick with her gun as Scully was and the man threw her back about 50 or so feet. Then as he was about to lob off her head…BOOM! A shotgun shell had fired and it had blown out the guy's chest. The ranger was standing there with her shotgun in hand. Then they both got back inside to Scully who was now pushing her eyes out.  
"C'mon Dana push!" said Monica who had no idea how it felt.

"Have you ever tried pushing something this big out of you?" said Scully who was not in a good mood to be saying things like PUSH!

"Look Dana if you don't push it won't come out any f…." but before she could finish her sentence Scully had grabbed her and had started crushing her hand. While pushing very very hard. Then they came…18 men and women had began coming into the house. But Scully wasn't gonna let them have her baby. She pulled out her gun and proceeded to shoot every last one of them down with a bullet to the head.

"PUSH DANA DON'T WORRY AB…" this time it was it. Scully had hit Monica on the head with the handle of her pistol. And that's when Mulder arrived. He saw all the bodies and came running. He got to Scully as fast as possible then gave her a kiss and caught the baby. After that he took off his shirt and wrapped the baby in it.

"It's a girl Scully," he said in a soft voice

Then he said "So what's her name gonna be?"

"Miranda" she said and then they kissed and the lights faded.

And also do note that Krycek did not die because we all love him too much. And I think that how Chris Carter ended X-Files was completely and totally shity. So he should be removed and should be able to write anymore until he can something a little better.

THE END


End file.
